One With The Elements
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: Four drabbles about the Xiaolin monks, their respective elements, and how each of them is connected to his/her element.


Hey everyone! I wasn't planning on writing anything like this, but the idea popped into my head for some reason so I figured why not? I'm not exactly sure what these are... I mean, they're not exactly poems but they're not exactly stories either... so I guess they're free verses? (shrugs)

Who knows? It was just some fun I had with personification and all those literary devices. :D

And don't worry, I'm still working on "Curse of the Moon." I just thought this would be a nice break. Hope you'll enjoy this!

Dedication: Words cannot even BEGIN to describe how much I am thankful for all my faithful reviewers of "Curse of the Moon." It means SO MUCH to me so if you're reading this, I am dedicating it to you guys. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! (wipes away happy tear)

**

* * *

**

One With The Elements 

-FIRE-

The bright, orange flames crawl gently across the ground. It burns and scorches the trees it encounters, leaving a musty and ashy fragrance in the air. The fire breathes in and out, expanding its body and growing bigger by the second. The sizzling flames burst spontaneously and capriciously as they continually lick the trees and bushes in their path, devouring them whole until they too burn with vigor and energy. The fire is wild, free, and full of life, dancing and teasing the earth in its vivacious waltz.

A girl stands in the midst of the fiery ritual, her raven-black hair cascading luminously down her back. The flames tickle her skin as they work their way up her body, slowly engulfing her. Yet she feels no pain; the fire is but a feather that falls and trickles against her ivory skin. The flames are hot, impulsive, and alive, forever stirring and wishing for adventure. Her blue eyes shine brightly as the fire caresses her skin. It warms her from the inside out, starting at her soul and traveling throughout her petite body.

She breathes in deeply and a smile graces her lips.

She is one with the fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-WATER-

The water streams gracefully down the small creek, rushing and seemingly dancing as it flows calmly. It is placid, serene, and tranquil, the clear and azure ripples sparkling under the dazzling sun. The water is pure, content and submissive, and its small, cerulean waves crash lightly against the bank of the river. The water sighs as it continually moves, never stopping or still for a single moment.

Standing quietly at the bank is a boy, the lightest tint of yellow visible in his skin. He breathes in deeply, letting the freshness of the water travel down his nose. For a moment he is still, but then he dives in, the smallest splash possible erupting at the surface. The water is cool on his skin, embracing his body as he swims elegantly through the unadulterated liquid. The water is peaceful, and gently pushes him on as it forever moves forward.

A smile makes its way across the boy's face.

The water is his soul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-EARTH-

The earth is solid, strong, and insurmountable. Still and unmoving, it sits obediently on the ground, complacent and content with its position in the world. Grand mountains rise high into the air, majestic and bold against all else. The earth stirs quietly, its core loyal and determined. Lush, green trees and plants spring from the soil, decorating the earth and showering the world with a glorious display of color. The beautiful earth is illuminated by the sun, and its brilliant splendor is shown to all.

In the center of this magnificence is a boy, his sky blue eyes shaded by the hat he always wears. He runs his hands through the silky grass and then slides them along the harsh, dry bark of the countless trees. The sun's rays shine intensely down upon them and the deep, rich browns and caramels are elucidated in a dazzling exhibit. The boy kneels gently onto the ground, his blonde bangs flopping over his eyes. He digs his hands into the fertile soil, holding it up before letting it trickle through his fingers.

The sun radiates its warmth onto the boy's face and a graceful smile is seen.

The earth contains his essence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-WIND-

The wind blows its gentle breezes across the prairie, the ocean of grass swaying serenely in the calming wind. It is quiet and peaceful, encouraging and sheer. Always moving, the wind is free and independent. It sighs and whispers, its songs traveling far and wide on the wind, traveling to places far beyond imagination. The wind is powerful and liberal, reigning supreme over the untainted atmosphere.

Brown, windswept hair ruffles gently in the breeze, blowing the boy's hair back and revealing his sparkling emerald eyes. The wind is soft and tender as it blows smoothly against his sun-kissed skin, its presence calming and hopeful, driving away his fears and worries, allowing him to be free of anxiety and pressure. The boy calls the winds to his command and he is lifted gently off the ground and into the sky. As he flies, the small gusts lift his spirits and give him a sense of freedom that he before thought unachievable.

His happy smile illuminates on his face.

His spirit is the wind.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Like it? Different from what I usually write, which are stories and such. This was just some fun I had with figurative language. So please leave a review telling me how I did!

And it'd be cool to know which one you guys liked best also, so you can tell me that too. :D

Thanks for reading!

xxFireWarriorxx


End file.
